User blog:Patropolis/Blade, The Honourary Hitman
Blade, the Honorary Hitman is not a character in League of Legends. Lore Within Zaun there are the scum of the earth. Degenerate, filthy monsters roam the streets, fighting claw and tooth for a bite to eat. They will do anything to get something their way. This, is where Blade comes in. Whenever somebody needs somebody else out of the picture, Blade is there to lend a hand. Armed to the teeth with an array of powerful weaponry, Blade is not to be trifled with. Blade earned himself quite a reputation in Zaun. People seeking his help would have to write out their name in blood on a wall, with Blade coming when least expected. He would do any job, no matter how big or small. He's gone from killing a fly to assassinating the heads of corporations. One day, while completing his duties, a man summoned him for his assistance. As Blade entered the building, the lights went out and Blade was incapacitated. He awoke, days later, changed. As he sat up he felt different. No more could he feel the soft, smooth feeling of blood through his veins. His flesh was replaced with steel. He looked around to find somebody, anybody would do. All he could see on the walls was the name written in oil. Thoughts of revenge quickly turned to thought of praise, for he soon realized that Viktor has made him what he wanted all along; a revolution in his business. Becoming a living weapon, Blade sought out a proper way to test his new abilities. After hearing word of the League of Legends, he knew that this was his golden opportunity. About Blade is a hybrid AD/AP carry assassin. While squishy, Blade makes up for it in sheer power and burst. His capabilities can leave an entire team dead in mere seconds. Just make sure you're not targeted. Abilities * I - Revolutionary ** Blade's high-tech programming has granted him the ability to convert bonus AD into extra AP and AP into extra AD, giving him a 10% bonus to either AD or AP when the opposite is gained by any means other then the passive. * Q - Plasmic Blade ** Passive: Blade infuses his blade with plasmic energy, causing basic attacks to deal bonus magical damage equal to a percentage of his Ability Power. ** Active: Blade supercharges his blade, causing the next basic attack to deal bonus magical damage equal to a percentage of both his Attack Damage and Ability Power greater then he could normally. The passive bonus is then lost during cooldown for his blade needs to recharge. ** Passive Bonus: 2%/4%/6%/8%/10% of AP Active Bonus: 3%/6%/9%/12%/15% of AP and AD Cooldown: 14/13/12/11/10 Mana Cost: 60 (All Ranks) * W - Digital Rendering ** Blade surrounds himself with energy, becoming invisible after either 2 seconds or 5 seconds if he took damage. While invisible, Blade gains extra movement speed and takes reduced damage. When his invisibility ends, he forms a small shockwave, dealing magical damage to any enemy champion surrounding him. ** Invisibility Timer: 3s/4s/5s/6s/7s Damage Reduction: 10%/20%/30%/40%/50% Shockwave Damage: 45/70/95/120/145 (+60% AP) (+40% AD) Movement Speed: 50/65/80/95/110 bonus * E - Mark of Assassination ** Blade targets an enemy champion for 8 seconds, causing them to take extra damage from Blade, but reduced damage from other sources. Blade can store up to two marks at a time, having two eyes. Using two marks on the same champion causes them to take even more damaged, but take even less damage from other sources, while not allowing Blade to take extra reduced damage. ** Damage: 2%/4%/6%/8%/10% bonus damage Enemy Damage Reduction: 4%/6%/8%/10%/12% Blade Damage Reduction: 4%/5%/6%/7%/8% Max Damage: 3%/6%/9%/12%/15% Max Reduction: 5%/8%/11%/14%/17% Cooldown: 14/13/12/11/10 * R - Evolutionary ** Blade roots himself to the ground and charges a beam of plasmic energy. During this time, Blade deals physical damage per second to enemies around him. After 3 seconds of charging, Blade fires a continuous, controllable beam of energy, lasting 6 seconds and dealing tons of damage per half second. If the beam hits the same target 5 times, they will be stunned and take additional true damage. ** Charging Damage: 20/40/60/80/100 (+20% AP) (+30% bonus AD) Beam Damage: 60/90/120 (+25% AP) (+25% AD) per half second Stun: 1s/1.25s/1.5s True Damage: 40/50/60 Max Damage: 720/1080/1440 (+300% AP) (+300% AD) + 80/100/120 True Damage Quotes * "My physical limits are beyond me." - When chosen in Champion Select * "Powering up!" - When activating Q * "Catch me now!" - When activating W * "Mark activated." - When activating E * "Mark Acquired" - When gaining a Mark of Assassination * "I will show you true power!" - When activating R * "But I am... invincible." - When dying * " , I cannot thank you enough, so I guess I'll kill you!" - When taunting an enemy Viktor * " , THIS is true power!" - When taunting an enemy Xerath * " ! Er, Nothing to see here, just a normal, human assassin I MEAN baker..." - When joking near an allied Caitlin Category:Custom champions